A Burned Mouth
by Queen of the Faye
Summary: Soul burns his mouth on a piece of food, but one young OCD meister is there to relieve the pain.


**So, I decided to write a little one-shot to help relieve my stress, and to reassure you all that I'm still updating. I might add something else to this, but I don't really know, I just couldn't let this bunny go hopping away, so enjoy :3. **

_~ A Burned Mouth ~_

"Soul, you shouldn't be wondering around in the houses of other people." Maka said irritably, hands on her hips as her weapon peered through archway after archway, searching for the kitchen.

"It isn't my fault that this house is larger than the Academy! Ugh, where's the stupid kitchen?" He frowned, and kicked open a door, only to stalk further down the hallway.

"Maybe if you had asked for Liz, Patty or Kid to show you, you wouldn't be lost right now." She pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you're hopeless, Soul. Completely hopeless."

"It's uncool to ask for directions." He responded, before lunging forward through an open archway. "Haha, success! See, Maka, I told you that I knew where I was going." He headed straight towards the refrigerator, not even pausing to admire the perfect symmetry of the room.

Maka glanced back the way they had come, open doors and crumpled rugs marking the way like a trail of bread crumbs. "That's one way to put it." She muttered. "Soul! You can't go through someone's fridge without permission!"

"Relax, Maka, Liz told me that I could have whatever was in here." He waved a hand, careless. "You worry too much."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going back to the others. Please try not to leave a mess. Kid would probably faint, or bleed everywhere if his kitchen was messed up because someone could even be bothered to keep it neat and clean."

"Just relax, I'm cool, remember? I wouldn't do something like that." He pulled something out, shrugged, and tossed it back in, not hearing Maka walk away with a heavy, impatient sigh. "Don't they have anything worth eating?" He was about to slam the door, but hesitated, staring at the lopsided mess he had, and reluctantly adjusted everything, hoping it was symmetrical enough to fit the OCD meister.

He turned to the freezer next, poking aside various meats and frozen vegetables, before spotting something he could cook. He grabbed the box of hotpockets, glancing over the sticky note attached to the box reading, _Property of Liz- Do Not Touch (meaning you, Patty)_, before tearing it open and grabbing one of the packaged foods, dropping the box back into the freezer, which he kicked closed with a foot. "She did say I could eat whatever I found." He said aloud, ripping open the plastic.

He found a plate, placing the hotpocket on it, and set both in the microwave, setting the timer. Now content, he pulled himself on the counter, and watched the time tick away. "Wonder if Maka got lost on the way back to the others…" He frowned slightly, fully believing that it was something his meister would manage. "Kid or Liz would probably go track her down, though."

The timer on the microwave beeped, and he leapt down, pulling open the door. "Finally." He cracked his fingers, grabbing the plate, and carelessly bit into the hotpocket, chewing it once, twice… "Hot, hot, hot!" He spat out the piece onto the plate, waving his hands, panting. Frantically, he lunged towards the sink, flipping on the water while shoving his head beneath the stream, trying to relieve the painful sensation in his mouth. Growling, he pulled his out from under the faucet, panting instead, tears stinging at his eyes.

"Soul… were you trying to drown yourself?" Kid stood in the doorway, calm and symmetrical as ever, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh…" He attempted to clear his throat, but the action sent new pain across the burn, and he dove for the sink again, despite the dull relief it gave. He pulled back again, water running down his chin. "I burned my mouth."

Kid, who had since entered the kitchen, was examining the hotpocket, which now sat abandoned on the plate. "I see… this is what you get for eating Liz's junk food, though." He gave the boy a sideways look, and sighed, walking towards him. "Here, let me see." He reached a hand, grabbing the weapon's chin, and peered at the burn, inadvertently pinning Soul against the counter. "They tell you to wait for at least a minute after the timer goes off for a reason."

Soul leaned away, his eyes widening in discomfort, acutely aware of what their current position looked like. "Uh, Kid, what are you doing?"

"Examining your injury, since Maka isn't around." His golden eyes narrowed when Soul shut his mouth, wishing the boy to get away.

"I'm fine, really…" He said, but Kid only shook his head.

"Open your mouth; I know how to stop it from hurting."

"O-kayy…" Soul said uncertainly, opening his mouth again, concerned about what Kid was thinking.

To his surprise, Kid leaned forward, centimeters from his lips, and exhaled, a long breath that found its way into his mouth, deliciously cool. A slight sound of relief escaped from his lips before he could help it, and Kid laughed quietly. "See?" Kid drew another breath, and breathed a more focused stream of cool air into Soul's mouth. "Doesn't it already feel better?"

"Yeah, but could you, uh, move away a little bit? Just a little?" Soul asked, his cheeks going red from embarrassment.

"But I haven't finished yet." Kid replied simply, and he closed the small distance between them, pressing his lips against Soul's.

His first instinct was to push the Reaper away, and he would have succeeded, had Kid not wormed his tongue into his mouth, providing a strange sensation of cool relief. His hands, on Kid's shoulders, clenched into fists, bunching the fabric, as Kid deepened the kiss, his own pale hands twining themselves in the asymmetrical white hair of the weapon.

Soul found himself wrapping his arms around Kid's neck, his hands hanging loosely down, his crimson eyes half-closed as the meister worked wonders with his tongue, running it along the sensitive blisters that were in the process of forming on the roof of his mouth. He made a pleased sound, and Kid's fingers tightened their grip in his hair at the sound, and Soul could feel him smiling, as he slowly pulled away. Any protests Soul might have made were cut short when Kid tilted his head back, exposing some of his neck, which he attacked immediately, nipping lightly at the flesh.

"Hey, Soul, Kid? Where are you?!" Maka's voice hollered, and the Shinigami pulled away, his head tilted towards the archway.

Smiling, he ducked free from Soul's grasp, untangling his hands, and ruffled the weapon's hair. "Does it hurt anymore?"

Soul took a breath, and shook his head. "N-no." His face was burning an even brighter red, as Kid casually straightened his jacket, turning to face Maka, the rest of the gang following behind her.

"Soul? Are you okay?" She asked when she saw him, rushing forward.

"He's fine, he only burned his tongue." Kid said. "Liz, you're down one of the burrito things you like so much."

"What? Oh, that's fine." She gave Kid a strange look, glancing between Soul and her meister, suspicious, before she grinned. "It's fine, I told Soul to grab whatever he found."

"Soul, you idiot!" Maka was scolding him, completely unaware of Soul's attention lying solely on one certain black-haired boy, a hand rising to touch the place where his neck had been nipped by the impeccably straight, symmetrical teeth, finding himself wishing to be caught between a wall and the meister again.

**I haven't been in a super creative mood lately, with my stress levels rising astronomically, due to crunch time in school (can someone tell me why teachers insist on cramming three chapters into roughly five weeks?), but I've been watching Soul Eater recently, and decided that this needed to happen. I'm so sorry that I haven't really been updating the story frequently, but I'll hopefully find my creative spirit after I can breathe safely, without some essay or test catching me off-guard, hmm? **


End file.
